


Don't ignore me

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: marc marquez - Fandom, motogp - Fandom, racing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MotoGP, motorcycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first long fanfiction for my friend (as most of my fanfictions), first one to be ACTUALLY finished. I'm proud of it. :D<br/>About a girl named Angie, who went to see a race, but it changed her life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Angie would do everything to meet her favorite riders. She was planning what to say to them the whole year but when she was finaly waiting to get to the hospitalities, she was so nervous that everything ran out of her mind. She could hardly breathe when she stepped infront of the Repsol Honda hospitality. Her father was looking around for the Yamaha hospitality, he wanted to meet Jorge Lorenzo, but her daughter did not want that. She was there for Marc Marquez and Marc only. She did not want to hear about any other rider, Marc was her whole world. She stood there and stared at the Repsol sign for a while, until her father got bored.  
  
“I’ll go explore around for a while, you can stay here and… stare at the door. K?” he asked and Angie nodded, when he walked away. She looked around and found herself surrounded with people in Honda shirts. “They all know Marc…” went through her mind while she was looking around for Marc himself.  
  
He didn’t show up for a while so she decided to walk around a bit. She passed by all the hospitalities and turned around, then decided to walk around again, hoping to see some famous faces. But then, the expectedly unexpected happened. She saw a moped approaching, she should move away, but she freezed as she saw who was driving it. It was Marc Marquez. Her mind went crazy. She wanted to push her lips on his, but she knew she couldn’t! The most she could do was shout his name, hoping he’d stop and give her some attencion.  
  
“MARC!” she heard herself scream. Her voice suddenly sounded stupid, childish. She hoped he heard her, or maybe she hoped he did not. And (un)fortunately, he did not. Or maybe he did, but he decided to ignore her. Maybe he just did not like her. Maybe he saw her shirt and then saw her face and got scared! Maybe he did not want to talk to her! All these thoughts were going through her head and she felt like crying. She hold her tears in and her father came back to get her. He wanted to go around with her, to chat with his girl, but she just felt like falling on her bed and crying.  
  
They walked around a little, had a little chat, but all she could think about was how he, Marc Marquez, ignored her. She felt like he at least murdered her whole family and she knew she shouldn’t. But she still has the whole weekend to see him again! Maybe he’ll stop to chat with her then, she still hoped.


	2. "Call me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Angie couldn’t sleep at night and so, she looked terrible in the morning. She had to use a lot of powder to look decent but when she managed to do that, she looked stunning. She felt proud that she could work with make up but then again, she felt down because of Marc. 

She had a last look at her reflection and then left. She took the pass and went to the same place as the day before. Repsol Honda hospitality. She was hoping to meet him again.   
She saw some famous riders, but didn’t bother to take pictures or autographs because she could miss Marc. So she waited for a while when the door behind her opened. She thought it was just some mechanic or someone not as important, but it was him. His black hair was so beautiful as the wind went throught them and making them a bit messy. His skin was perfectly tanned and… his shiny brown eyes cought her stare. 

She froze, as she had expected. He smiled at her and she couldn’t smile back. He approached her because he knew she’d want autographs. She gave him her pen and a piece of paper and he signed it. When he finished, he wrote a little note for her at the end. She didn’t have time to check it out as she was too busy studying his perfectly shaped lips.   
He looked back up at her and said: “I have to go now, but see you later. Call me.” 

She couldn’t quite calculate what call me meant but after he left and she checked the note, she saw his phone number. She wanted to scream but she could just stare. She ran back to her dad and grabbed the phone.


	3. The call

She couldn’t call him because it would make her look desperate. But she wanted to do it so bad! The picture of him as her background was so unreal now, because she found out how more perfect he is in real life. She shook her head and dialed his number. Her finger was just above the call button but she couldn’t press it. She blinked to clear her mind and finaly… pressed the button.  
Her mind was going crazy as she was listening to the beeps and finaly, they stopped.

»Hola!« It was his voice. She didn’t say anything but he knew this would happen so he started talking. »I knew you’d call.« he smiled and hoped for an anwser but he couldn’t get it because she didn’t know what to say. »I’ll finish in half an hour, we could meet then…« he continued.

»Where?« she finaly said, but a bit louder than she had expected.

»Same place as before. The hospitality. Okay?«

»S-sure…« she said and smiled. She suddenly forgot who she was talking to but in fact, she forgot about everything around her.

»Have to go now. Thanks for calling me…« he said. »See you later. Bye!« was the last thing she heard from him and after he’s hung up, she said: »Bye…«

She looked at herself in the mirror and thought Wow. I’ll go on a date with him. But she knew this wasn’t a date. He might have taken many girls out like this but none of them were girlfriends. But she was determinded that she will become his girlfriend. She was suddenly so confident that she put an adorable outfit on herself.

She took so much time to choose an outfit that she was almost late, so she quickly ran outside and then remembered that she has to be fashionably late anyway. So she waited a few minutes and then went to the hospitality. He was already nervously waiting outside, looking for her and when he saw her, his knees got softer. She couldn’t see that and he hoped she didn’t because he didn’t want to show his weakness to the world.

He smiled at her with his magical smile and she felt so weak, so little with him, like she couldn’t say anything without embarrasing herself. »Hey…« she finaly let out.

»You look beautiful,« he said but she didn’t believe him as she thought he says that to every girl he meets. But he meant it, more than he actualy wanted to admit himself. He did something he’d never done to anyone before. He held her hand when he invited her inside.

Her mind was going crazy, she was worried if her hand is shaking to much, if she’s too sweaty and stuff like that. Stuff that he’d never notice or think they’re weird.

They sat down at a table and she wanted to look around but she felt his eyes on her so she kept looking at him. He smiled like he was flirting and she hope he isn’t because she couldn’t deal with that. He got them some drinks and started a little chat.


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting serious.

Marc suddenly stopped moving. It looked like he got lost in her eyes and she was trying to convince herself that he didn’t. But she did not know how he felt. 

He felt weak with her, like he could embarras himself in an instant. His knees got slightly softer and he felt those little butterflies in his stomack. Only that when their eyes met, they felt like giant birds. Well it was the same with Angie, but it felt natural to her because he was her idol. Marc wasn’t used to having feelings for his fangirls. Not the real feelings. 

Marc blinked as his mind wandered off to the dream land of sliding his fingers through her hair, touching her skin and kissing her lips. She fortunately didn’t notice that he wasn’t quite listening to her, but of course they didn’t even talk much now. Marc slowly touched her hand that was laying on the table. She looked at it and then at his dark eyes. They were shining like they never did before. 

"Can I…" he wanted to ask but he couldn’t finish the sentence, because she approached him. They both closed their eyes and knew it, this is it. Their lips slowly touched eachother and the pleasures inside them went wild. The kiss lasted a few second, it was nothing special. Just a simple first kiss that lets them know this is love. 

"I want to spend more time with you," he said slowly as he was hoping for a no. He was still not confident enough to talk to girls or to kiss them and invite them to dates. Fortunately, she did not know that. 

She slowly nodded and kissed him as an anwser. He smiled afterwards and asked her to join him on the next race. 

"I can only come here, we don’t have much money and I don’t-…" She started but he interrupted. 

"I’d give you the tickets. I’d give you anything you need to come see me! I need you here…" Marc almost sounded desperate now wich made Angie slightly more confident around him.   
"Ok then, sure. Thank you very much," she said politely.


	5. "I love you."

"Now I know this will be weird for a first date, but I have to say it." Marc almost whispered and looked at the drinks in shame. Angie looked at him with curiosity that made him nervous. He never felt like this before and he didn’t know how to act, how to say it, so he simply said: "I love you." 

Angie froze at first, thinking he was joking. Her brain was kind of slow tonight, because of all the love, but now, it was working fast, calculating what he’s just said. She first just nodded and held his hand tighter. 

"I love you too, Marc…" she slowly said, looking at his eyes. Saying his name was weird, specialy with those words before it. But now, it all felt normal, like they know eachother for a long time, and she does know him, but not this closely. 

They talked for hours then, stayed at the hospitality til midnight and Marc completely forgot about his racing, about who he was and that a race was waiting for him the next day. But he didn’t even care now. 

The others from his team noticed, he didn’t go rest, that he didn’t do anything he should. So they sent a mechanic to tell him he should go to sleep. They didn’t go easy on him, so he had to say good night to Angie and go to his motorhome. Of course she went there with him, but because this was still their first date, she didn’t go inside with him. Even though he invited her, she was still too shy. They approached eachother for the last time, kissing softly at first, but the kiss evolved into a french kiss.


	6. Was it just a dream?

When Marc woke up, he was quite nervous. Not because of all the pressure from the fans, but because he just had to win. For her. After some morning stretches, he got dressed and went to his team. They were all waiting for him because he was late. They were trying to tell him something about the bike but he was only thinking about what he’ll do after the race. 

Angie wanted to wish Marc good luck, but she couldn’t get to him. She was nervously walking around, hoping she’ll bump into him. As she was walking around the paddock, she finally saw him walking towards Repsol Honda’s pit box. She ran towards him and called his name. When he turned around, he immediately recognised her and smile. He stretched out his hands for her to run into his warm hug.   
Her happiness was never this big, now that she is finally living her dreams. “I just wanted to wish you good luck.” she said. 

"I’ll win this race." he said to her with the softest voice. "Just for you. By the way, would you like to see the race from here?" 

Her jaw dropped as he asked that question. “Could I?” 

"Of course! It would bring me even more luck." he answered and showed her around. "This is where I work…" he smiled as she fangirled over everything. "This is where you’ll wait for me."   
After he introduced her to the whole team, it was time to go on the bike.


	7. Before the race

When Marc woke up, he was quite nervous. Not because of all the pressure from the fans, but because he just had to win. For her. After some morning stretches, he got dressed and went to his team. They were all waiting for him because he was late. They were trying to tell him something about the bike but he was only thinking about what he’ll do after the race. 

Angie wanted to wish Marc good luck, but she couldn’t get to him. She was nervously walking around, hoping she’ll bump into him. As she was walking around the paddock, she finally saw him walking towards Repsol Honda’s pit box. She ran towards him and called his name. When he turned around, he immediately recognised her and smile. He stretched out his hands for her to run into his warm hug.   
Her happiness was never this big, now that she is finally living her dreams. “I just wanted to wish you good luck.” she said. 

"I’ll win this race." he said to her with the softest voice. "Just for you. By the way, would you like to see the race from here?" 

Her jaw dropped as he asked that question. “Could I?” 

"Of course! It would bring me even more luck." he answered and showed her around. "This is where I work…" he smiled as she fangirled over everything. "This is where you’ll wait for me."   
After he introduced her to the whole team, it was time to go on the bike.


	8. You're still a winner to me

He held his helmet and stood infront of the bike. He was concentrating and Angie didn’t want to disturb him. He was looking at his Honda and then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at Angie. Marc’s eyes were shining when Angie looked at them. She felt that he wanted her to come closer. She stepped besides him and he immediately grabbed her hand.

"I want you to know this race is for you. And I’ll do my best to win it." He said with a firm voice. 

"You don’t have to win it… Just do your best not to crash." Angie said and kissed his cheek. "Seeing you race is good enough for me."

He smiled and her head was leaned on his shoulder. “Good luck, champion.” Angie said and stepped away when Marc had to go on the bike. He sat on it and before he put his helmet on, he gave her a passionate kiss. It left her blushing really hard and it kept a smile on her face when he was racing. 

The race went great, Marc was in 1st place. It was getting intense towards the end of it and Angie felt Marc’s nervousness. He was fighting with Dani Pedrosa for the win and they touched quite a few times. 

"You don’t have to win…" Angie said to herself. "Just don’t fall!" 

Of course, he couldn’t hear her and his determination to win was too strong. He touched Dani. It felt like in slow motion as the frong tyre slipped. Marc first thought he could save it, but it was too late. He felt the heavy bike on the ground, his leg trapped between the asphalt and the Honda. It didn’t hurt physically. His heart was shattered as he realised he fell when Angie was watching. He felt ashamed. 

When she realised it was his bike on the ground, his body under it, she panicked. “Marc!” she screamed and all the medics were already running towards him. “No no no no… Why didn’t you listen?” She cried. 

The brought him to the medical centre where they soon found out he broke his leg. The news quickly spread to Angie and she was running to him. They already let him out on the wheelchair and Angie was looking for his smile. But it was not there. He seemed as if he was crying just a minute ago. 

"I tried…" he whispered as she held his hands. She tried not to cry but seeing him this sad was depressing.

"I know you did! And I’m still proud of you!" 

He looked behind her just to see Dani going to his team with the trophy in his hands. A tear left his eyes and he said: “I want to go to the motorhome.” 

They went there and she helped him sit on the couch. “I’m sorry.” He kept saying. 

"Don’t be sorry, you did good out there!" 

"I shouldn’t push so hard." He looked down. 

"Don’t worry, dear. I still love you." 

"You do?"

"Yes. You’re still the winner to me." She said and hugged him gently, trying not to cause him any pain. But his hands wrapped around her tightly, he snuggled close and he felt like a little baby in his mommy’s arms. She played with his hair and whispered soft words into his ear.


	9. Some loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when things get a bit hot... or do they?

Every time Marc shut his eyes, he experienced a flash back. He could see himself slipping off the track but when it actually happened, he didn’t feel any pain. Now he does. And Angie isn’t any better, she feels everything he does as he’s shaking of the sadness and depression. 

He’s so fragile, she thinks. She never imagined holding him while he’s crying and she thought she’d be crying too but now she just feels like she has to protect him from the outside world. “Don’t cry,” she said as calming as she could while touching his soft cheek. 

Marc slowly raised his head to look at her. He couldn’t say anything. It was a moment of complete silence between them. A moment when they both realised something very important. They knew they’re right for each other.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder. He felt no shame when he made her protect him, he knew this was something she loves to do and he knew he’d do the same for her. She touched his fingers and travelled up on his arm. She loved how smooth and nicely tanned his skin was and all the tough muscles beneath her fingers now felt so soft. She couldn’t resist but to travel down his body across his chest and to his abs. 

Angie felt Marc’s hard muscular body stop shaking when she reached his pants. He looked at her hand and Angie just couldn’t stop going lower and lower and she now had her hand on his crotch. He looked at her with a little fear in his eyes. 

"I won’t hurt you." Angie whispered and kissed his forehead. "Trust me."

Marc still didn’t say anything, he just moaned quietly. He wanted her to do this but at the same time he didn’t want to force her into anything she wouldn’t want. But this was something she gladly did for him. She stroke his dick through his pants at first but this was not enough. They both wanted more. 

She struggled a bit while unbuckling his belt so he helped. He had a slight smile on his lips and she knew exactly what he wants. She kissed him and slid her hand behind his boxers only to find a hard cock waiting for her. She jerked him with one hand at first just so she could kiss him at the same time. 

Marc got turned on and played with her long hair or touched her boobs. He couldn’t do much because of his leg, so she felt what she has to do. She lowered herself and went onto her knees. Marc was looking at her straight in her eyes and she suddenly felt so horny. And his cock was right in front of her face! 

Angie wasn’t so sure about giving him a blow job at first but now there was no reason why she wouldn’t give him one. So she licked his cock gently just to get used of the taste and she had to admit it wasn’t that bad as she expected. She felt like she was possessed by it and she couldn’t stop. 

She sucked on it soon after he started moaning for more and grabbing her hair. All control over him was in her hands and it felt amazing. She kept jerking and sucking faster and faster and she felt the orgasm building up in him. 

It was such a pleasure to hear his voice so broken and so fucking sexy when he said: “Can I come into your mouth?” with such care for her. 

She slightly nodded and felt his heart was beating faster now, his skin was hot and sweaty while he was moaning. His last moan was louder and longer and she felt hot cum on her tongue. It tasted so amazing and she sucked for one last time before going off his cock. She had cum all over her mouth and got some of it on the floor but none of them cared. 

Marc was just sitting there with his now softer cock and looked at her with amaze. “You were…” he took a breath. “Brilliant.” 

She blushed and giggled and then stood up to go wash her face. When she came back, Marc had his head leaned back, eyes closed, his cock back in it’s place and a satisfied smile on his face. Angie sat next to him and he put his arm around him. “I feel so much better now.” he said, still whispering with a broken voice. “Wow.” He leaned in to kiss her and it felt like there were no more worries in the world.


	10. "See you in 2 weeks!"

But there were. Suddenly, Angie realised, she won’t be here for him all the time. “I’ll have to go tomorrow.” she said with tears in her eyes. It’s only been 3 days since they met but she never felt a love so strong. It hurt so much to even think about living without him. But it wasn’t easy for him either. 

"We’ll see eachother in 2 weeks, Angie." he whispered and kissed her forehead. 

"2 weeks is sooooo long…" she cried and hugged him. She never ever EVER wanted to let go of him. It was their perfect last moment together before her phone rang. It was her dad, asking her when she’ll come back. She took a breath before saying she’ll be back soon. She then hung up to say good bye to Marc. 

"I’ll send you the tickets to the next race. Don’t worry about anything." Marc said. He almost felt like he’s gonna cry, but he held back the tears. "We’ll see eachother soon enough." he touched her cheek. He wanted to stand up to give her a proper hug but he couldn’t. He tried, but Angie didn’t let him stand up.

"I love you…" she whispered softly.

"I love you too. See you in two weeks, my love…" he whispered back and kissed her gentle lips. The kiss seemed to last so long and they wished it would last forever.

Angie couldn’t say anything else while leaving his motorhome. She opened the door and took one last look at him. Marc sent her an air kiss and she smiled. She then sent one back and waved before stepping out and closing the door. 

As soon as the door closed, she felt empty. She sighed and started waling to the exit. Every meter that she walked, hurt her more. She couldn’t hold back the tears for much longer until she was finally with her dad and all the sadness burst out. Her dad tried to calm her down but it wasn’t working. 

When they were driving back home, she finally calmed down just a bit so she could fall asleep. She dreamt about him and how they’ll see each other again.


	11. Angie is worried

Marc slept through almost the whole Monday because he was in pain. He wasn’t quite sleeping, he just had his eyes shut while listening to the TV. He couldn’t fall asleep because of the leg. Alex had to take care of him and it really got on his nerves when he had to serve his brother. Angie on the other hand was constantly doing something - drawing, experimenting with her hair, some tv shows, YouTube… She just wanted to keep her mind off him. 

Towards the evening, she decided to write a message to him. It was just a simple: “Hey! How are you?” And she had to wait a bit before getting a reply. 

Marc was finally falling asleep and Alex was looking forward to that so he could finally take the TV and watch some of his shows. When Marc heard the phone, he suddenly opened his eyes. “Can you…?” he muttered and Alex rolled his eyes, stood up and brought him the phone. Marc quickly checked the message and smiled. 

"Is it her?” Alex said. He was kinda jealous because he felt like Angie was stealing his brother.

"Yes…" Marc slowly said while typing his message: "Still in pain. I miss you!" 

When Angie got his reply, she jumped up of happiness. But there was this one question that bothered her so so much. She knew it was still too fast to judge the situation but she seriously hoped he wouldn’t drive on the next race. It’s not that she wouldn’t want him to win the championship, she just wanted to keep him alive. “Will you get back on the bike for the next race?” 

He didn’t even take a moment to think about it, he just answered: “Yes.” 

She had to just stop and think about what she’ll write in the end, the message was mostly blabbing about how he could kill himself and how much she worries about him. But it didn’t touch him. He still wanted to ride and so he will. Nobody can stop him. So he told her that. 

She had to convince him not to ride! But he just wasn’t listening. This little “fight” went on until the day when she came back to him to the track.

But when Angie saw him, all her worries went away. His smile convinced her and she hugged him tight. They took her stuff to his motorhome and then Marc showed her around. He was still walking with crutches so he couldn’t quite hold her hand, but he was trying to be as nice as possible to make her feel better. Marc explained her some stuff about the bike while they were all alone in the box and she tried to listen to him carefully, but her thoughts just went in the other direction. His eyes were such a deep shade of brown it always took her breath. And his smile, oh his smile. Every time he smiled just a bit, Angie’s heart skipped a beat and she couldn’t help herself but to punch her arm to realise this is still reality. While she was talking to him only on the phone, it was so easy to tell him everything that was on her mind. But now that they’re together, it just doesn’t work. He is too beautiful.


	12. Marc is stubborn

Marc noticed Angie got lost in his eyes. He was quiet for a minute and looked back at hers. Without saying anything, Marc stepped closer and smiled. Angie felt the butterflies again as he approached her face for a kiss. She closed her eyes and as always, it felt like magic. A few kisses later, they decided it would be good to talk about the race. 

"Are you really going to race?" she asked him slowly. 

"Why are you making such a big deal about it, Angie?" he asked back. "I’ll be fine by Sunday. I don’t feel pain any more." 

"It’s not that you feel pain… you’re still weak." she insisted. "Look I just want you to be safe…" 

"I know that. But I can’t risk my championship." 

"You’re risking your life, Marc!" she almost yelled at him. But he didn’t give up. 

"Look, I’ll be racing on Sunday whether you like it or not." He said and turned to his bike. 

"Please… Just… Listen to me." she begged but he didn’t listen to anything she said. He was blinded by the wins and he thought he was invincible. Even though it was clear he wasn’t. "Try to understand." she added and left the box. She thought she should give him a minute alone, that he’ll come back telling her she was right. But he didn’t. She waited and waited. She then decided to go back to the motorhome. 

She sat down on the couch and thought about what might happen to him. It made her cry so she laid down and cried… It would hurt too much to see him in pain again. Why would he listen to her? Did he want to hurt her? 

When he returned, Angie was sleeping. Marc looked at her, realising this girl must really love him. “This will not change my choice.” he said to himself and touched her cheek. He kissed her and went to bed. He was tired and even though he told Angie his pain was gone, it was still there. It still hurt like hell and he had to rest. But she must not know he also has a weak side.


	13. First talk with Jorge

Angie woke up way sooner than Marc in the morning. She looked at him sleeping, but she didn’t go wake him up. “Make the right decision, please…” she whispered and decided to go for a walk. It was still early in the morning and the fresh air felt so good. It still smelled of burnt tires but it was the morning breeze that made a huge difference.

She walked around the hospitalities and went around the track. She was all alone as everyone was still sleeping. As she walked back to the paddock, she met Jorge Lorenzo. He was walking around probably clearing his mind before the busy weekend. He looked up to say hi to her. Angie felt so good when the riders talked to her as their equals. And Jorge didn’t even bother with the fact that she’s his enemy’s girlfriend. 

He asked her about Marc and she said he’s not ready for the race but he still wanted to ride. They talked for a while and Angie decided to go another round around the track with him. They really became good friends and she could tell him anything. Angie never thought he would be this open because she was blinded by the racing version of Jorge. 

"If you ever have any problems, I’m always here for you." Jorge said and Angie felt that Jorge liked her. But he knew she had a boyfriend. So he didn’t push it. 

"How can I make him not race on Sunday?" she asked when they were heading back to the motorhomes. 

"Just tell him how you feel… Don’t push him too hard. He’ll understand… I hope." he said. "Oh and don’t tell him we talked… He’d kill me." they both smiled and went to their motorhomes.   
When Angie entered, Marc was awake. “Where were you?” he asked her in a voice that showed no emotion. 

"I went for a walk." she said and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Worse." he said and stood up. He took his leathers and started putting them on. "But I can take the pain." he put them on and took the helmet. 

"Marc if something happens to you, I’ll die…" Angie whispered and hoped he’d understand. But a few soft words weren’t enough to get the crazy idea out of Marc’s head.


	14. Trouble in paradise

Angie told Marc to be careful at least 100 more times before he got on the bike and the race started. 

Jorge was nervous and couldn’t stop worrying about Angie. He was careful during the whole race to keep Marc safe. He did not let him win easily, he just did not push him too much. He didn’t want Angie to be sad or to lose her boyfriend. Jorge never felt like this before…He sorda had some feelings towards her but since she was taken, he only wanted to take good care of her. 

But Marc was anything but careful. He felt pain on every inch of his body and it wasn’t easy for him. He was determined that he will win and every time he was behind Jorge, he wanted to go infront of him. Marc couldn’t pass Jorge so it made him mad. He never had a short temper but now he had to show everybody he was tough and that he can win no matter what pain he was going through. 

All this thinking about proving himself and winning made him make mistakes. Angie was on her feet, telling him to stop pushing so much but of course, he couldn’t hear her. 

Marc wanted to pass Jorge on the inside. Jorge was in his perfect line and if Marc made a mistake, they would both fall. 

And so it happened. 

Marc made a mistake. It caused his bike to wobble and touch Jorge. Fortunately, Jorge managed to keep the bike steady and not fall, but Marc didn’t have the luck. He fell. Again. As he was lying on the ground, seeing his bike get destroyed, all he could think to himself was “fuck”. The pain was enormous. It felt like every single bone in his body was broken and he couldn’t move. But it mostly wasn’t because of physical pain, it was because he felt like he let Angie down. 

The medical team came to help him, they took him to a hospital and took care of him. The only thing he could think about was Angie and he kept talking about her so they brought her to him. When she came, he could only smile while she cried. “Please, don’t cry…” he whispered but she couldn’t calm down. 

"Why didn’t you listen to me?" she said and didn’t want to approach him any more. 

"I… " he couldn’t find the right words. He closed his eyes. Marc wasn’t quite ready to admit that he did make a mistake and Angie knew that. 

"I can’t believe it." she said. "You’re like a completely different person. You’re too competitive." as she said that, Marc saw that he was becoming more and more like Jorge.   
"I’m sorry…" 

"A simple sorry isn’t enough. You almost killed yourself because of your lust for winning." she cried and he couldn’t say a thing.


	15. "Bye."

"I don’t want to see you until you think about what you did." she sighed. 

"Angie…" he wanted her to calm down. 

"No. Bye." she walked away. 

"Wait, Angie!" he reached his arm out for her but she didn’t stop. She needed to talk to someone who actually listened to her, someone who could help her. She knocked on a motorhome. Jorge’s.   
He opened the door and found her crying. “Oh, darling, what happened?” 

"H-he doesn’t w-want to l-listen to me, h-he’s just…" she cried while he hugged her, hoping she’d calm down. 

"Shh, don’t cry. Come inside, tell me what happened." he invited her inside and they sat on the couch. He brought her a Monster but she couldn’t drink right now, tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Look, he’s just a jerk who thinks he’s always right. He’ll have to do a lot of thinking before he’ll finally understand, it took me years!" he smiled but she frowned. 

"What if he’s like you?" 

"He’s not… Nope. Not at all. He’s more… you know…" his smile felt a bit devilish. Kinda like he wanted Angie to know Marc is bad for her. And Jorge did always want bad for Marc, he wanted him to quit racing before he does and he didn’t want any kind of happiness for him. 

They talked about it a bit more before Jorge sent Angie back to Marc’s motorhome, saying: “We don’t want him to think you’ve got something with him.” She smiled, thank him and entered the motorhome. 

Marc was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. “I see what you meant.” 

"Oh, Marc… You now understand why I freaked out so much?" she sat next to him and held his hand. 

"Yeah… I do." he leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Guess what…" he whispered and gently touched her thigh. "I want to apologise." his lips were now locked onto her neck, teasing her. He then took her hand and guided her to the bedroom where they laid down. 

Their kisses were getting deeper, their touch hotter. He put her shirt off and it didn’t even bother her. Angie pulled Marc’s shirt off too and he was already having his fingers in her bra, teasing her nipples while she was playing with his black hair. 

They didn’t say a word, they both knew this is it. He leaned to the night stand to take a condom and she hid under the sheets. When Marc saw her, all shy under there, peeking through, he smiled. “Don’t be nervous…” he snuggled in with her and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be gentle.” 

She trusted him, of course. She let him on top of her and as he was getting closer and closer, there was a knock on the door.


	16. The fire

"Oh my fucking God, can’t a man have some privacy?!" Marc was mad and went to open the door. Alex was panicking and waving around with his long arms, saying stuff but Marc didn’t understand a thing. 

"Come with me!" Alex took Marc to his box and when they entered… everything was burnt down. The bike was destroyed and the computers too. Nothing could be saved. 

"SHIT!" Marc screamed while the team was going crazy, trying to save the bikes and the data. "What happened?!" 

"A fire, obviously." 

"No shit, Sherlock!" Marc was looking around, confused. Angie came after him and held his hand. She didn’t say a thing. "Do you know anything about this?" Marc asked her. 

"No." she calmly responded and she felt tears in her eyes. She soon had to leave so the team talked to Marc. 

Everyone in the paddock knew about the fire by now, so Jorge was looking for her. “Angie, are you all right?” he asked her and hugged her tightly. 

"Yes… I am but Marc isn’t." 

"Was he there when it happened?" he seemed concerned. 

"No. It’s just that his bikes got destroyed." she frowned. 

"Oh gosh… I hope everything will be fine." he hugged her again. Jorge was hugging Angie more and more often and it slowly got weird so Angie didn’t want him to do it any more. It almost seemed as if he wanted to touch her as much as he could. 

She didn’t want to talk to Jorge right now, because she felt something was wrong. He was acting weird, like he wanted Angie all to himself and the coincidence that the fire started as soon as Marc and Angie were about to do it, was seriously weird.


	17. Feelings for him?

"Do you know anything about it?" Angie suddenly asked Jorge. 

"What? Uh… How would I know what happened to his bikes?" he was looking quite nervous. "I never want anything bad for him…" 

"Sure?" Angie was suspicious. She felt something wasn’t right. 

"Yeah! Uh… I have to go. See you later." Jorge quickly added and left. Angie knew something was not as Jorge said so she went back to Marc who was now almost crying over his ruined bikes.   
"Are you all right?" Angie asked him. 

"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?!" he was mad and sad at the same time and he realised he screamed at Angie a bit too much. She got scared and backed away. "No no no, I didn’t mean it like that… Oh dear, I’m sorry. I’m just so upset… How could someone do this? And who did it?" 

"Maybe it was just an accident." Angie tried to explain the situation even though she was suspecting Jorge did it. She wanted to tell Marc but she knew he’ll freak out and go ahead to kill Jorge. Angie felt something towards that man but she didn’t know what. At first it felt like they were just very good friends, but as they were talking more often, she started to have a little crush on him. 

She had to forget about those thoughts. She’s there for Marc and she has to love Marc, not some douchebag Jorge! But does she know who she loves? Can she control her heart?


	18. The investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend wrote this while I had my writer's block. He's good, eh?

Marc was trying desperately to get to the bottom of this, so he hired a private investigator. “Give me a name and an address.” Marc, clearly frustrated and stressed out as he couldn’t even get a moment of sleep.

“Will try to, don’t worry. The name is Phil, by the way.” He replies.

“Yeah, whatever.” Said Marc without a single sign that he gives a damn about it.

Phil searched around, and not long after he started, he found what appeared to be remains of a light. “Who the hell would use a lighter for arson? Don’t people know matches still exist??” he asked himself. “The person would have to put his hand onto the flame in order to light it. This is the work of the world’s biggest amateur, I’m sure… Or it could just be a simple lighter. Maybe somebody left it here after they’ve returned from a smoke break.” Phil was thinking of all the possibilities, but then he stumbled upon a fuse box, which had no fuses inside, instead there were nails hammered into the box, holding the connection.

“The fire was electrical, no doubt!” Marc learnt. “But how? Somebody must have had something to do with it, I’m sure.” He screamed with rage.

“Most likely whoever replaced the fuses with nails…” answered Phil.

Marc gave him a cold, murderous look. “Look kid, I’m not an electrician, but I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t tinker with the fuses like that.” Phil added.

There was a moment of dead silence as Marc was overflown with rage and disappointment.

“Oh and by the way, do your mechanics smoke?” asked the detective.

“Yeah, why?” Marc replied.

“Oh, nothing. I found remains of what appeared to be a lighter.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Marc mumbled as a tear ran down his cheek. He decided to just go. He sat on his bike and drove away, forgetting Angie was still waiting for him.

“ASSHOLE!” she screamed. “All you care about are those damn bikes!” she could scream all she wanted, Marc was gone. She dropped on her knees and just tried to cry the anger away.

Jorge, as he was standing barely 50 meters away, saw Angie crying on the floor. “What’s the matter?” he asked gently.

“That moron doesn’t give a rat’s ass about anything but his bikes!” she answered with a raised, shaky voice.

“Come on now, surely he does, he’s just under a lot of stress lately, he’ll come to his senses soon…” Jorge tried to calm her.

“Now I know why you did it!” she looked up at Jorge.

“Wh-what?” he answered, surprised.

“I know why you burned his bikes. You tried to show me that Marc keeps me around just for his public image, he didn’t care for me at all, did he?”

“Umm… Y-yeah… that’s it… I was just trying to protect you… I know how he is, in his personal life, and on track. He only sees what would benefit him. He doesn’t look out for others, causing a crash, taking a life, it just doesn’t matter as long as he gets what he wants.” He explained, while it was obvious he was making stuff up as he progressed with the conversation. “If you want, you can come to my motorhome, for a cup of tea… You’ll relax easier.”

“That would be great, yes…” she replied. It was clear that she already made up her mind about who she wants to be with.

Who her heart shall belong to. Was it Jorge, who tried to help her in her time of need, or was it Marc, who stormed away, without saying a single word. The answer was clear as the sky on a sunny day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been long since I've been writing this and I thought I should continue it somehow... So here's what I came up with.

Jorge was 100% concentrated on pleasing her now. He held her hand and sat her down on the couch. Then, he started making some tea. Angie was looking down at the floor, not wanting to say anything since she couldn't really confess that she actually is slowly falling in love with him. She didn't want to look up and see his beautiful eyes, full of worry. He brought her tea but she couldn't look at him. "You can tell me everything, Angelina."

"Nobody calls me Angelina..." she blushed and tried to hide it by taking a sip of the tea.

"I think it's a beautiful name... It fits you." he put his hand on her thigh, not moving it higher, even though he wanted to. Her hair was falling on her face and he gently pushed it behind her ear. "Please, tell me."

"Look, I don't want to push you or look awkward because of him... but..." she almost decided to tell him about her feelings, but she stopped because it felt wrong. No matter what Marc did, she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't understand that feeling. "Ah, forget it."

"Angelina..."

"Please, call me Angie." she said because it felt even weirder when he tried to be all nice to her, as if he wants her too. Little did she know that he actually does.

"Angie... Trust me. You can tell me." he said with his softest voice.

"Well..." she sighed and looked into his eyes. She suddenly felt confident enough to tell him. "I think I don't love him any more."

"You don't?" he acted surprised even though he already knew that.

"I guess not..." she didn't notice that they were approaching each other. "I can't be with a guy like that. I prefer guys that... um..." she stopped to think about what to say, because she didn't want to end up describing him. "Guys that care and... listen..." Before revealing her feelings, she turned away, hoping he would understand.

"I care about you, you know. I don't know why... I kinda feel like... There's something about you that really makes me..." he felt nervous and hiding it was hard. "Ah, I can't say it any other way. Look, Angelina, I like you."

"Yeah, I like you, too..." she said, calmed because he liked her.

"I mean _like_ like you. I love you."

"Yeah... I love you, too..." she said, going crazy in her head because he _loved her_.

Suddenly, she just felt the urge to show him that she truly feels that way. And there were no words that could describe it. While still holding her cup of tea, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. Not even thinking about it, she started kissing him and he was returning the kisses. They weren't holding back. 


	20. Something completely different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I seriously don't know what to do. Is this the end??

He then took the cup and placed it on the table. He put his hands on hers and looked her in the eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked. She quickly nodded. “I don’t want you to change your mind then again…”  
“W-why would I…” she looked at their hands, fingers holding together tightly. “I don’t want that anymore.”

“Angie.” He was suddenly serious. “I don’t want you to run away from me because I will not let you go like he did.”

That serious face made her giggle and he grinned. “I’m not thinking of running away again… yet.” She said before kissing him some more, this time with a bit more passion. “Give me what he didn’t…” she whispered during a kiss, before locking her lips on his neck. She wasn’t feeling shy with him, she wanted more and more.

But he didn’t want it to go so fast, he wanted to take some time and get to know her before jumping in bed with her. “Angie…” he gently pushed her away to look at her. “Don’t go so fast, please.”

“Oh I thought you’d like it…” she blushed, not feeling that confident anymore. She felt ashamed for looking like she wanted to fuck him straight away so she looked down. “I’m sorry. I just thought… Because he…”

“I’m not him, Angie.” He interrupted her. “I don’t have you just for sex. I’ll listen to you, and to be honest, at the beginning of the relationship, I prefer talks over sex.”

“Are we in a relationship?” she was confused.

“Erm… Do you want to be?”

“I should leave him for good first…” she blushed and stood up, heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked but she left. “Angie, wait!” he tried to stop her, but she was already on her way to Marc’s motorhome. Marc wasn’t there, so she took all her stuff and took a letter.  
‘It’s over.’ She wrote on it and placed it on the table, before sighing and leaving the motorhome one last time and coming back to Jorge. “What did you do?” he asked her as she put her bags down.

“Well, I’m yours now.” She said.

“Oh my god, you silly little thing.”

“I mean… if I can stay here, of course.”

“Sure, you can. Just make yourself at home.” He smiled. “You’ll be sleeping in the bed and I’ll be here, okay?”

She gave him an angry look before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. “You’ll be sleeping with me.” She whispered. “No sex, just sleep.” She explained after he frowned.

“I love you.” He said and hugged her tightly, making her feel like she’s the only one and that he’ll take care of her.


	21. Breakfast

For the next few days, she tried to forget about Marc as he forgot about her. As she was sitting with Jorge at breakfast, trying to eat, because she couldn't, he got a bit worried. "Was it really that easy?" She didn't even look at him and nodded. "I usually have to work really hard to get something, how did I get you?"

She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "To be honest, I don't know. Probably because it wasn't what I was expecting."

"W-what are you expecting?" Jorge got a bit scared, thinking Angie has some high standards.

"I don't know... I just had that perfect image of him in my mind. And for the first few days I thought that was it, he was so sweet, he... you know. But then, a relationship isn't about that." she sighed. 

"How do you feel about me, then?"

"You..." she looked at him. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Completely, dear."

"I never really... Well I didn't like you." she took a breath, feeling relieved to see a smile on his face after she's said that. "Until I actually met you. You're really... kind. And lovely. And... stuff." she blushed. 

Jorge smiled at her and held her hand. "You can tell me everything, you know that, Angie. If you still have feelings for him, I won't mind. I understand you."

"I don't." Angie got a bit defensive. "He's a complete jerk. I wish I would have seen that before."

"But then, you wouldn't have met me..." he grinned as she looked at him with coriousity.

"Thank you for showing me his real face."

"Don't thank me. It would have happened sooner or later." 

The peacefully ate their breakfast before Jorge went to a meeting. Angie stayed at his motorohome the whole day because she was affraid of meeting Marc again. As she was chilling on the couch, watching some show, she heard a knock on the door, stood up and opened it. 

It was Alex, all red in the face and eyes as if he's been crying. "Angie, please, come back, Marc is-..." 

"No, Alex." she interrupted. 

"He can't do this on his own, he needs somebody to be there for him!" 

"He has his bike." she quickly replied and slammed the door in Marc's younger brother's face. She felt sorry for him because it wasn't Alex's fault at all, but it was something she had to do to make them know she is never coming back.


	22. "So you came back?"

Marc was sitting at the table, thinking about the problem that he suddenly had in his life. He was drinking some warm milk, trying to relax and think it through, when Alex came back, feeling embarrased, rushing to his bedroom, trying to avoid Marc's piercing eyes. 

"What did she say?" the older Marquez said as Alex opened the bedroom door. Alex tried to hide his puffy eyes by not looking at him, which was hard because Marc really seemed pissed. 

"Y-you want to know the truth?" 

"Spit it out."

"She..." Alex tried to make an excuse, but couldn't think of anything, plus, he was scared Marc might know he's lying. And to lie to Marc, it could be deadly. "She's moved on."

"She's what?!" Alex noticed Marc was suddenly a completely different person. He was ready to do anything to get Angie back but Alex thought it was just because he wanted to keep his dignity and it was not love.

"She's with erm... him." 

"With who, Alex?" Marc stood up and came closer to him. 

"You know..." Alex looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Lorenzo." Marc froze so Alex quickly ran into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and hoping Marc wouldn't come after him. Marc couldn't move for another few minutes, while he was replaying Alex's words in his head. Lorenzo.

Marc couldn't sleep all night, thinking about how to get rid of that bastard who probably burnt down his garage to get his girl. He wasn't thinking much about her, suddenly it was just a lot of hate flowing through him. He tried closing his eyes but he saw everybody laughing at him for losing the only girl he's ever really had to that jerk Lorenzo.

*

Angie woke up in a big bed by the bright morning sunshine in the room. She blinked and tried to get used to the bright light, suddenly noticing she was alone. She looked at the other side of the room but Jorge wasn't there. She stretched and yawned before standing up to go the living room, finding Jorge behind the counter. "Good morning, princess." he said, placing food on the table. 

"What's the time?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and coming closer to him. 

"2 pm, sleepy head." he said, kissing her forehead. 

"Holy fuck." she said and sighed as she sat down at the table. Only then she noticed Jorge wasn't really preparing breakfast, he prepared lunch. She stood up and dressed herself properly, before sitting down with him, peacefully eating her food. Jorge then noticed something strange about her. 

"What happened to you yesterday?" he asked. 

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"No."

"You can tell me everything, Angie." 

"Okay." She sighed, realising she can't avoid it. "Alex was here."

"Really? Why? What did he say?"

"He... Uh... He said Marc is desperate or something like that. That he needs somebody to be there for him... I don't understand, why can't Alex be the one, why would Marc even need me?"

"How did you react?"

"I told him that Marc has his bike and then slammed the door in his face."

Jorge laughed at that, feeling proud of Angie, but then feeling guilty, as she looked down, holding on to her tears. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it like that. To cheer you up, I was thinking... You might want to move in with me."

"I don't think... Well..." she stopped, thinking about that option. It was possible, since her parents now decided they trust her with her life and she was able to go anywhere, anytime. "Sure." she agreed and smiled at him. 

*

A few days later, Jorge brought Angie home, showing her around the house and the outside. She felt happier, slowly forgetting about Marc, but never really forgetting him completely. She still dreamt of him, had sudden flashbacks of him, his kisses, his touch. But she soon started forgetting about it, ignoring them and pretending not to feel anything when she experienced one. 

Jorge would usually leave her at home when he was racing and tried to come back as soon as possible, right after the race. But at the end of the season, he needed her support as it all went down with the championship. Everybody knew Marc will be the world champion, so Jorge needed her with him for support. 

Angie wasn't really excited about being in the paddock again, so close to Marc and his obvious rage. He was still mad about her leaving him, about the fire and about Alex not letting himself be beaten again. 

She was afraid of walking out of the motorhome, but she had to from time to time. She was hoping she wouldn't meet anyone connected to Marc, but she was out of luck, she met Marc himself. "So you came back?" he said as he saw her walking down the paddock. 

"No." she said, looking away from him. "Not here for you, Marquez. Not this time."

"Oh yeah, I heard you're with Lorenzo now." he grinned.

"Yes." she didnt' say anything else, before walking away from him as fast and as confident as possible.


	23. Red roses and tears

"I'll get her back." Marc said, coming to Alex's garage, grinning. Alex was already sitting on his bike, prepared to go on the track as he looked at his smiling brother. 

"Just don't hurt anyone in the process." he said, closing the visor. 

"Sure, I won't." Marc assured him as his younger brother drove out on the track. "Maybe." He let out a short evil laugh before planning his whole talk with Jorge, sitting in Alex's garage, watching Alex ride. He wasn't really with it during the whole session and when Alex came back, happy to get the best time, he wanted to hug Marc, but Marc quickly left.

He walked straight to Yamaha's garage, not waiting long until Jorge came out, holding Angie's hand. As soon as Angie noticed Marc, she hid behind Jorge. He encouraged her not to hide. "Come on, Angie, you're not afraid of me, are you?" he grinned at his ex-girlfriend hidding behind Jorge. 

"Yeah, don't be afraid of this little asshole, Angie." Jorge smirked, looking straight into his enemy's eyes. 

"Shut up, I'm here to get her back." Marc barked back, feeling confident. That confidence soon dissappeared as Jorge was taller and fuller than him, looking quite scary with that mad look on his face. "Angie, you don't really love him, huh? You're just with him to tease me." he grinned, avoiding Jorge's eyes and meeting Angie's. 

"No, I-..." she wanted to defend herself, but he stopped her. 

"Yeah, Jorge, no girl could ever love you, look at yourself. You're pathetic, you're getting older, you should have been settled down by now, enjoying a family life, quitting racing since you can't get any good results any more anyway." he kept smiling with that annoyingly mocking wide smile. 

"Angie, go to my motorhome." Jorge said, looking at Angie, letting go of her hand as she quickly ran back to his motorhome. She knew this will not end well. "So you think you can get her back, huh?" he then said to Marc who was even more confident. 

"Yes and I will, sooner or later."

"Not after I break that pretty little face of yours." Jorge smirked, feeling the burn in his fist, wanting to punch Marc so hard. 

"You don't even dare to punch me."

"Usually I don't punch little girls." Jorge got closer to Marc. "But this time, I will." he suddenly felt his arm fly across Marc's face, punching him right on the nose, blood suddenly pouring out of it. 

"You little shit!" Marc yelled, blood dripping from his nose onto the floor. "I'll get you for this." he then ran to the medical centre, where he later found out Jorge broke his nose.

The news spread fast across the paddock, Jorge was soon the target of everyone so he hid in his motorhome, where Angie hugged him tightly. "What happened?" she asked him, unsure if she was worried about Marc or just Jorge having problems with the media again. He explained everything to her as it was, not hiding one bit. She curled out of his hug, feeling quite bad for Marc. 

Angie couldn't push down the feelings she's been feeling for Marc for the last few days anymore. She couldn't let Jorge know she actually felt bad for Marc, that she did want to return to him. She felt that Marc still loved her, she knew he wanted her back, but she didn't show that for another few months. 

*

Jorge has been bringing her flowers every month anniversary, which Angie found adorable because he always brought her favourites, always red roses. Such a cliché. Every time Jorge spent any of his money for her, she felt her heart break some more. Even when he was just holding her hand, looking deep into her eyes, not noticing she didn't really love him, she felt pain. 

She often broke down, cried in the bathroom alone, careful so Jorge couldn't hear her. She looked at those few pictures of her and Marc on her phone that she still had from when she was with him. How can a little adventure that lasted for a few weeks be so much more important that the one that's been lasting for 6 months?

"Angelina? Are you okay?" Jorge heard Angie's quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. 

"Yes! Yes, don't worry." she washed off her tears and came out into his hug. His hugs still felt good, they were so relaxing and warm. He felt she was sad so he took her to bed. She curled up under the sheets, pushing her head into the pillows, holding in her tears. He laid next to her, touched her cheek. 

"You can tell me everything, sweetie." he whispered and held her hand. She couldn't look at him anymore. 

"I can't do this." she murmured quietly from the pillows. 

"Just tell me." he came closer to her face and kissed her cheek softly, but he felt her shrug and move away. He was getting scared.


	24. Stopping the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part. It's been like a year of writing this, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Time to start a new one, then. :)

"Please, Angie..." he begged, holding her hand tighter, feeling her want to move it out of his fingers. "If you're not happy with me, just tell me, please, I can change!"

"I know you can't, Jorge..." she decided to let it all out. "I don't want to change you. You're you. Stay as you are. I'm the one who needs to change, I need to find my true happiness."

"Am I not your true happines?" He seemed surpirsed, but he felt something was wrong for the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry." she got herself out of the pillows and faced him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never wanted to hurt you, I just can't stop my heart from-"

"Loving him?" he interrupted, perfectly describing her feelings.

"I'm sorry." she repeated and hid her face with her palms.

"It's okay." he said, feeling tears burning in his eyes. "You can go."

She didn't say another thing, just stood up and walked to the closet to get her stuff. Angie felt Marc still loved her and that he will take her back the second she'll appear at his door, therefore she jumped on the first bus to Cervera.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jorge:

_"She's gone. Looking out the window, I can't think about anything else but her beautiful eyes, looking at me for that one last time. Her eyes change colour depending on her mood and full of tears and sadness, they were bright green. I wanted to kiss her for the last time, before she suddenly left, but I felt that it was wrong and she wouldn't like it._

_All I ever wanted was her to enjoy everything._

_I don't often cry and I tried holding my tears back but after a while of looking through the window as a storm was coming up, rain drops running down the glass, I broke down. I felt tears flow down my cheeks, I bit my lip in attempt to stop them._

_How can this happen to me all the time? I didn't bother with putting on a jacket, I just walked out into the storm. I was soaking wet in an instant but I didn't care. I liked the cold. Usually I would have run inside, sitting on the couch under blankets, drinking some hot tea, trying to warm up, but this time, I let the sharp pain of cold go through me._

_I went for a walk around town, I noticed people staring at me. I didn't care, I continued walking, trying to relax my mind, trying to focus._

_I thought Angie was the one that I would marry, I know we haven't been together for long, but I felt something special with her, something I've never felt with any other girl. But I guess it's just in my nature to be hurt. Just as many times in my life, I found myself broken, hurt, crying._

_Walking down town, I went by a nice pleasant restaurant where I took her on one of our many pleasant dates she probably already wants to forget. I don't want to forget, I want to remember seeing happiness in her eyes forever. Then I saw something._

_2 people, sitting by a table. A red haired beautiful girl, smiling at a dark haired guy. Angie and Marc._

_I felt my heart shatter into another million pieces and it hurt more than ever, when he suddenly pulled her closer and kissed on her lips, the lips I last kissed this morning._

_Then I decided to go wherever my feet take me, without any destination. I walked across the wet streets, not minding heavy raindrops on my cheeks. Or maybe it was tears. I didn't really feel my tears any more._

_I crossed a bridge, stopping in the middle to look at the water. I looked down and closed my eyes, imagined her face once again. Her beautiful eyes, her little cute nose and her full lips, ready to be kissed... by Marc._

_Somehow, I must stop this pain._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.


End file.
